motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Oliver & Company is a 1988 American animated musical film directed by George Scribner. The 27th film produced by the Walt Disney Animation Studios, the film is inspired by Charles Dickens novel, Oliver Twist. The film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Feature Animation and distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. The film was released on November 18, 1988. Plot Oliver, an orange Tabby kitten, is left to wander the streets after he was the only kitten not to be adopted. He meets a mongrel named Dodger, who assists Oliver in stealing hot dogs from a hot dog vendor. Shortly afterwards, Dodger abandons Oliver and returns to the house of his owner, a thief named Fagin. However, Oliver follows him to the house and meets Fagin's other pet dogs, consisting of Tito, Einstein, Rita and Francis. After learning of Oliver's involvement in the hot dog theft, the dogs accept Oliver. Some time afterwards, a shipyard agent and loan shark, Bill Sykes, arrives at Fagin's houseboat to receive payment from the money he loaned to Fagin some time ago. However, Fagin has failed to gather enough money for Sykes, who demands that Fagin pay him in three days. At the same time, Syke's pet Dobermans, Roscoe and Desoto, antagonize Oliver and the other dogs before being called off by Sykes. While Fagin attempts to sell items at a pawn shop, the dogs attempt to steal a radio from a limousine belonging to the wealthy Foxworth family. However, the daughter of the Foxworths, Jenny, finds Oliver and takes him to her home, much to the chagrin of Jenny's pet poodle Georgette and the Foxworth's butler, Winston, who has been employed to take care of Jenny while her parents are away. However, Fagin's dogs arrive and return Oliver to Fagin's shipboat, where Oliver explains that he was happy with Jenny. The dogs are downhearted, but give Oliver permission to leave. However, Fagin returns and, upon realizing that Oliver is now the pet of a wealthy family, schemes to ransom Oliver as a ploy to receive the payment money for Sykes. Fagin informs Sykes of his plan, but Sykes decides to also abduct Oliver's owner as well. Jenny receives a ransom note from Fagin and sets off to find Oliver, along with Georgette. When Jenny arrives at her destination, Fagin realizes that she is a child and decides to return Oliver to her. However, Sykes abducts Jenny to ransom her off to her parents. Despite his debt with Sykes having been paid, a remorseful Fagin arrives at Syke's shipyard to rescue Jenny, along with Oliver and the dogs. The group succeed in rescuing Jenny and flee in a scooter, but Sykes and the Dobermans pursue them through the city and into the subway tunnels. During the chase, Jenny is knocked onto the hood of Syke's car and Oliver and Dodger jump onto Syke's car to rescue her. The Dobermans are killed during their fight with Oliver and Dodger, who then attack Sykes to help Jenny. Tito steers the scooter to safety while Fagin rescues Jenny, leaving Sykes to be run over by a subway train. Upon getting to safety, Dodger emerges with an unconscious Oliver. The group mourns Oliver's supposed demise, but he awakens, much to the joy of the group. The next morning, Oliver, Fagin, and the dogs celebrate Jenny's birthday, and Jenny is informed by Winston that her parents will be returning tomorrow. Fagin and the dogs then leave to start a new life while Oliver remains in his new home with Jenny. Cast *Joseph Lawrence as Oliver. *Billy Joel as Dodger. *Cheech Marin as Tito. *Richard Mulligan as Einstein. *Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis. *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita. *Dom DeLuise as Fagin. *Taurean Blacque as Roscoe. *Carl Weintraub as Desoto. *Robert Loggia as Bill Sykes. *Natalie Gregory as Jenny Foxworth. *William Glover as Winston. *Bette Midler as Georgette. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Musical films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Films based on Books Category:Underrated Films Category:English-language films Category:1988 films Category:1980s films Category:Movie